Droplet actuators are used to conduct a wide variety of droplet operations. A droplet actuator typically includes two substrates separated by a gap. The substrates include electrodes for conducting droplet operations. The space is typically filled with a filler fluid that is immiscible with the fluid that is to be manipulated on the droplet actuator. The formation and movement of droplets is controlled by electrodes tor conducting a varied of droplet operations, such as droplet transport gad droplet dispensing. There is a need for improvements to droplet actuators that facilitate handling of droplets with beads.